Family Reunion
by IamUndomielwifeofEstel
Summary: Percy Jackson has just defeated Kronos. He now finally gets the break he's been waiting for. That is until Sally decides to throw a Family Reunion. If life could not get more crazy for Percy... Wait.. The gods are invited too? Join Percy Jackson on his epic quest to survive. Until the reader finds out that it is not epic; but just downright stupid. PERCABETH First fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic. Plz comment good and bad I don't care.**

**Summary: what if Paul's side of the family wants to have a family reunion? When Sally schedules one, she wants Percy to bring some of his other family. SUSPENSE! Rated K.**

Percy (POV.)

Let's get this straight, mom just said we are having a family reunion with Paul's side of the family. I don't even know half of them. Yay! I'm doing math, Annabeth is finally starting to rub off on me. Ugh. Anyway, as I sit down at the table, Mom asks me the weirdest question yet; "Percy, Paul's parents called and they want to meet your side of the family. You now, the other side. Please invite some of you immortal and demigod family other, please I'm just asking". She pleaded with me till I gave in. I mean, seriously? Immortals, demigods, and mortals all in the same place? Many things could go terribly wrong. Mom and I sat down and made invitations to the demigods and immortals. At the bottom , so we don't get any monsters, we told the to reply by IM (iris message). We sent invitations to Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares (what fun!), Hephaestus, Dad, Athena, Amphrite, Triton, Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, and Dionysus. We also mentioned in the letter about which 'relation' they were to me. We didn't get any responses for the first couple days, but we finally got an Iris Message.

**SUSPENSE! Who's the IM from? Well you decide please comment after a majority I will post again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMIGODS! I am so sorry I have not posted anything in like forever!**

**So much stuff going on so I don't have time. Thank you all that reviewed**

**And I hope you didn't die of anxiety smilestogo. I will also take Lucy and**

**Writing-noobie's reviews into account. I also have started a new story**

**Called after the war read that to plz. So here it is, the second chapter:**

**2**

**Percy POV**

I got my first IM about the reunion, fun! I answer it and guess who it is; no

other then Apollo! "Hey Perc", he said. "Apollo"! I said. Fun now I get to

deal with Apollo at my party! Fist pump! Not. "Dude we have to like be quite

'cause I'm in a meeting on Olympus right now". "What"? I yell. "Apollo", a

woman's voice screeched. "Crap", he muttered. "What are you doing?" Hera's

voice demanded. "Ummm RSVPing to Percy's family reunion." "Great tell him

that all the immortals are coming in this throne room along with Hades,

Persephone, Amphritie and Triton. Now please shut that thing off so we can

talk to you." Yay my whole immortal family even more fun! Behind Apollo,

all the Olympians groaned. "Yes you are all coming it will be a great family

get together, Now onto the next matter". "See you later cuz", Apollo winked.

Then the IM shut off. I groaned. "Mom"! I yelled. "What"? "Guess who's

coming". "Who"? "All of them". Mom dropped something on the ground.

She ran in. "How do you think we can fit multiple immortals in this

apartment"? "I don't know". She rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom.

Another IM came. I answered it and guess who it was. Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey", I said. "Hi Seaweed brain", said Annabeth. "Kelp Head", said Thalia.

"We just called to say we both can make it", said Annabeth. "Great see you

Friday", I said. "Love you", said Annabeth. "Love you too", I said.

I just couldn't wait until Friday.

**How do you like it? Please review and I will probably update by **

**Thursday, if not you can kill me. Also What do you think will happen at **

**The party? I have some good ideas but I need more suggestions.**

**So plz continue to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but this is an A/N. You probably are very mad me right now but I have a really good excuse. So I have tons of problems, so I have not been able to update in forever. I just finished field hockey, so I might be able to update more often. Score! I am probably starting to bore you so I'll just give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Oh and the next person that reviews gets a blue chocolate chip cookie!**

Chapter III Sneak peak:

I could not believe it. It was Friday, the absolute almost certain going to be the worst day of my life.

I groaned as I heard the doorbell ring. I walked up and got it. I opened it to see Paul's sister and nephew. "Ummm hello", I paused. I looked at my hand. "Carrie and Raymond". I mentally laughed. Who names their kid Raymond? "Hi you must be Percy", said Carrie. She stuck out her hand and faked a smile. She started to look me up and down. She shook her head and walked inside. She made herself comfortable, and plopped down on the sofa. Raymond looked uncomfortable. He just started staring at random corners in the room. I mean, what an idiot. The doorbell rang again and I jumped to get it, hoping it was Annabeth. My accusations were false. Woah really big words there. I opened the door and automatically face-palmed. "Are we late for the party"? "No not at all _Aunt _Hera".

**So you like I might have the rest of the chapter up today, maybe even a few more. So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so here is the other half of the chapter, I will just post up the half I already wrote for a refresher.**

**Disclaimer: Am I a middle aged man who lives in texas? I mean seriously people Rick Rioridan does not play field hockey! I Don't own PJO. **

The arrivals

I could not believe it. It was Friday, the absolute almost certain going to be the worst day of my life.

I groaned as I heard the doorbell ring. I walked up and got it. I opened it to see Paul's sister and nephew. "Ummm hello", I paused. I looked at my hand. "Carrie and Raymond". I mentally laughed. Who names their kid Raymond? "Hi you must be Percy", said Carrie. She stuck out her hand and faked a smile. She started to look me up and down. She shook her head and walked inside. She made herself comfortable, and plopped down on the sofa. Raymond looked uncomfortable. He just started staring at random corners in the room. I mean, what an idiot. The doorbell rang again and I jumped to get it, hoping it was Annabeth. My accusations were false. Woah really big words there. I opened the door and automatically face-palmed. "Are we late for the party"? "No not at all _Aunt _Hera". My whole immortal family walked through the door holding housewarming gifts. I thought I would never say that in my life. _Ever._ "Sally"! gushed Aphrodite. She ran up and hugged Mom. "Long time no see". "It has been a long time dear", replied mom who actually returned the hug with a warm smile. More people from Paul's family came in the door and Nico. "Death Breath!" I gave him a manly hug. "Nico honey"! my mom said. "I didn't know you were coming"! she hugged Nico. "I'm sorry I never respond to invites". "Hey Nico where's Annabeth and Thailia"? I asked. "Oh, there stuck in traffic on 36th street." "Oh, ok". "Sit down everybody", exclaimed my mom. "So now we are going to introduce ourselves and how we are related to Percy, Paul and I. I'll start. Hi my name is Sally Blofis, I'm the mother of Percy and the husband of Paul." "Hi I'm Carrie Smith, I'm Paul's Older sister." "Hi I'm Raymond Smith, I'm Paul's nephew." "Hi, I'm Lily Revere, Paul's younger sister".

"Hi, I'm Nina Revere, Paul's neice". "Hi I'm Julianna Revere Paul's neice". That is the end of Paul's family. I took a deep breath as Hera began to speak.

**HaHa Cliffy! I'm getting really good at this! Is there anybody out there who Read the Mark of Athena the day you got it? Like cover to cover? I did and I got it on the first day. They had to ship more to Barnes and Noble. Kids in my class have been waiting for weeks! I keep mocking them to no end! WARNIG IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MOA DO NOT READ!**

**I seriously started crying in school when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. And Nico's comment about Percy being the strongest demigod he has ever met. That really made my day. My gods another flippin' YEAR! I almost died waiting for SON and MOA. I hate your rickhangers RICK! Enough of me blabbing, Just review or PM me if ya wanna chat about MOA. OH and Jason will not be in this story, not trying to be mean or anything but I hate Jason! Hes so self-obbsesed and jealous of Percy. Seriously GET A GRIP! Sorry Jason fans out there, I hope that wasn't a turn off.:( Review if it was and I will try to not get off topic again. Just Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I actually updated today! I have off school today and tomorrow and today is election day! Please PM me and tell me who you would vote for, Romney or Obama. So I probably am starting to bore you so heres chapter 4.**

Chapter IV I Really Get Annoyed

I crossed my fingers and prayed to the gods( which didn't make any sense since they were sitting right next to me.) that they would not say what they are the patron of. Hera took a deep breath and said, "Hi my name is Hera. I'm Percy's Aunt". People stared at her. "What a weird name", Carrie muttered under her breath. "Moving on", I said. "Hi my name is Zeus, I'm Percy's uncle". "My name is Persophone, I'm Percy's Aunt". "I'm Hades Percy's Uncle". "I'm Poesidon, Percy's dad". "I'm Ampthrite, Percy's step Mom". "I'm Demeter, Percy's Aunt". "Hi My name is Hestia, Percy's Aunt". "My name is Hermes and this is Apollo, were Percy's wickedly awesome cousins!" They pumped their fists in the air. Hera rolled her eyes, and Carrie licked her lips and winked at Apollo. Ewwwwww I thought, not in my house. "I'm Artemis Percy's cousin".

"Hi I'm Aphrodite, another one of Percy's cousins". "I'm Hephestus and this is my brother Ares, were Percy's cousins." "I'm Dioyonus Percy's miserable cousin ". "I'm Nico Percy's cousin". "I'm Triton Percy's step-brother". "I'm Athena, Annabeth's Mom ". "Who's Annabeth"? asked Raymond. "My Girlfriend", I replied. "Shes not here yet". "Oh", he said but had an evil look in his eyes. "I'm Percy Jackson and Sally is my Mom and Poesidon is my dad", I said. Apollo and Hermes started doing puppy dog faces so I rolled my eyes and gave in" And Apollo and Hermes are the most awesomest cousins ever", I stated. "Yeah Perce!" They replied. Mom looked at me and I mouthed: They made me do it. She nodded her head "I'm Sally Paul's wife and Percy's mother". "Now that we know each other let the party begin"! Apollo and Hermes snapped their fingers and food appeared. The mortals did not even seem to notice. "Cheers"! they all said as the clinked there wine glasses together. My mom and I got up and we went into my room and started wrapping Annabeth and Thalia's gifts. I had gotten Annabeth an owl necklace made of sterling silver, with the words Love You Always, Seaweed Brain on the back of the owl. I just got Thalia a spike bracelet that turned into a pistol that shot Celestial Bronze bullets. We wrapped them and the doorbell rang. I got up and went with the presents into the living room. Paul opened the door and Annabeth walked in with Thalia at her heels. "Wise Girl", I said. "Seaweed Brain", I ran up to her and was almost in touching range when Raymond walked up and kissed her. _My Wise Girl_. I felt like someone stabbed me in my Achilles Heel. She struggled against him and kicked him in the shins. He let go and she slapped his face. "Only my Seaweed Brain kisses me", she said. Athena and Thalia walked up and stood next to her. "As much as I disagree only the sea spawn kisses her", said Athena. Thalia smiled . "You gonna take him down Kelp head"? asked Thalia. I smiled. "Of course I am Pinecone Face".

**HAHA another cliffie! I spelled a lot of things wrong in this chapter. Please review! Should have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so srry I have not updated in like forever. **** THnx to all who reviewed. Listening to Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys. Disclaimer I obviously don't own PJO or this song that I am singing!**

Chapter 5 I maim my half-cousin.

I was really starting to like this kid too. Annabeth struggled against his body. She kicked his shins, and he gripped her tighter. I stared in shock and he finally let go. Aphrodite squealed "A love triangle"!

I gave her my deluxe death stare, then turned on

Raymond. I pulled out riptide, and uncapped it. The immortals and demigods gasped, while Raymond said, "A pen, your gonna hurt me with a pen, daddy's boy, doubt he gives a damn 'bout ya". That really ticked me off even more. I was about to run my sword through him, when I remembered that I could not hurt mortals with riptide. So I smiled. "No I'm not going to hurt you with a pen, I save that for _creatures _that really tick me off". I said. "You better watch out for Annabeth though, she's not as nice as I am". Raymond was so dumb, he didn't even figure out my warning until it was too late. _**Smack! **_Annabeth smacked him in the face, and kneed him in the stomach for good measure. Raymond bellowed in pain, and fell to the ground. His Mom ran forward, and started cooing over him, crying for medics. I wanted to laugh so bad, but I knew it was rude. It didn't help that Ares, (who, might I add was really bored up until now) Was screaming FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! in the back round. "SOMEONE SEND THAT-THAT-THAT BEAST INTO REHAB!", screamed Carrie. Ok, so you might be thinking Percy knows what rehab is? It's the end of the world! But, after listening to Annabeth blab on (Please don't hit me), I know what that is, and c'mon guys I'm not that stupid. Well anyway, rehab did not even make any sense. I looked over at Annabeth and I could see steam literally coming out of her ears. I looked at Aphrodite, who looked at me and winked. I mentally groaned. Annabeth was about to throw another punch, and was making great progress, until I jumped in front of Carrie, and she punched me in the side of the head. I looked at Annabeth and she was grasping her hand in pain, and trying not to cry. So I did the sensible thing, I walked up to her and kissed her, and I felt her kiss me back. Nothing else mattered. When we pulled apart, I grabbed her and pulled her toward the kitchen, and put her hand underwater, interlaced with mine. I watched it get better, and said thanks to my dad in my head. Apperantly, we had been making out for so long, that we missed the Aphrodite show. Thalia had to tell it to us later.

**So how you like? Finally added some Percabeth in there. Happy? I will try and update a lot more often. Not for anytime soon though, because I have a huge project due in Febuary for the science fair. Oh I have not given my MOA evaluation yet, even though I read it the same day it came out. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MOA! I loved it! Took an AR teat on it. I cried during the Percabeth reunion. I'm really starting to like Reyna even more, then I already do! I cried when Percy + Annabeth fell into Tarturus(IDK if I spelled it right?) 278 days 'till HOH! PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT READ MOA CAN NOW READ AGAIN I'm probably going to make this story 10 chapters, cause I have a whole power point of ideas. Farewell For now!**


	7. Ares Gets Down

**Guys I actually got to update. Huzah! I'm going to try to make this longer, For those who asked, and to SamathaSamma, there is a ton of interactions between gods and mortals in this chapter. This chapter does not have a ton of percabeth in it. Srry. Here we go!**

Chapter VI: Ares gets down.

So I thought that was weird, but when we sat down it got weirder, if possible. "So what do you do for a living Carrie?" asked Hera, while she was putting cocktail sause on her plate. "Oh, I work as the person who is in charge of scooping the poop off the streets during the Macy's parade on Thanksgiving." Aphrodite and Hera gagged, as they put down their glasses of wine. "What do you do Hera"? I stared at her. She could not say she was the Queen of the gods. "Ummm, I work as the head of the childbirth department in John's Hopkins Hospital." "Ohhhhhhh", said Carrie. Annabeth leaned into my ear, and whispered :" What the Hades-" with that Hades' head snapped up. "You do not use my name in vain, daughter of Athena". He stood up, his eyes on fire. Athena stood too, and glared a glare that obviously said: _back down now, because I can think of 270,008 ways to kill, maim, or seriously injure you._ Of course Carrie had to ask: "Why do you have to include daughter of Athena every time you address that stuck-up-snob?" Athena adverted her gaze upon Carrie. "Have you not heard of me young one? Do you not know of my story"? Athena asked, her voice dead cold. "No", Carrie's said, but her voice was quivering. "But, I have heard of the myth of Arachne, and Athena." Athena's eyes lit up, as she said: "I was just wondering, young one". Artemis sighed, and said: " Not now Athena". Athena looked to be disappointed, but even an idiot could tell that she was calculating in every way she knew how to turn Carrie into a spider. A very weird silence filled the room. to soon be broken by Apollo, of course, who else do you think it would be? "Let's give this place some "pop" to it, Yo mistro!". Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I automatically face palmed. The whole time I had been thinking; Please Apollo do Not Sing, Pretty Please with Nectar on Top. But no, he had to sing. Instead, he put on a slow song, and of course added: "Ladies and Gentelman, Demi-gods and Mortals"- Annabeth glared at him, he cleared his throat. "Cross out that last part, grab your partners, and head out onto the dance floor". Aphrodite's eyes sparkled, as she glanced around the room for Ares. "Only dance with people you are married to, if you are married, I am talking to you Aphrodite", continued Apollo. Aphrodite scowled, but she gladly accepted Hepheastus' hand and headed out on the dance floor, (AKA my Living Room). Carrie strutted over to Ares, and batted her eyelashes. "Ares- was it, you want to dance." Ares smiled and decided to go out their and dance. It was so weird, seeing the powerful Olympians dancing in my living room. Heck, even Hades and Persephone were dancing. My attention adverted to Apollo, and how he grinned and then changed his outfit to a black shirt with YOLO printed on it in a dark purple, with matching pants. "Ladies And Gentelmen Boys and girls, please clear the dance floor", Apollo said over the microphone. Since when did we have a microphone? "Oh, Brother", cried Atremis. "Right back at 'ya little sis". "Ares Please stay on the dance floor. Now it's time for all of you to be scarred for life!" He turned on the Cheetah Girls, I mean seriously?! Then he said the most stupid words in his immortal life: "Ares, get down".

**Sorry for the cliffie, but I really needed it to end their and you will see why later. BTW, John's Hopkins is a hospital in Baltimore, Maryland, that's why I was laughing so hard when I read it**


	8. Author's Note

**Ok People, sorry about not updating This is just an author's note please read!**

**OK, if anyone actually reads this I have a few important things to say:**

**1) I changed my pen name from percabeth101xoxo, to IamUndomielwifeofEstel. Sorry if that causes any problems :(**

**2) I have a HUGE case of writer's block for Family Reunion. I will update once I am finished this darn chapter!**

**3) Also, the story Family Reunion is coming to a end. I thank everyone who reviewed and read my first fanfic ever!**

**4) Now, that family reunion is almost over, I am going to post some stories that may be coming up:**

**- I am starting annother REALLY long and well thought out story, this time it will be under the LOTR (for people who don't know what LOTR is: Lord Of The Rings.) section. It will be slightly AU in a way. Also, this will be based off both of the books and movies. It will be one of those Arwen joins the Fellowship stories, so obviously it's an AragornxArwen story.**

**- When I am done with The LOTR story, I will be returning back to PJO for a bit. I am going to do some one-shots for a while; mostly under the PJO, LOTR, Avengers and Pirates of the Caribbean archives. I am trying to branch out my choices, a bit and push myself.**

**- After that I most likely will be doing another LOTR story; one where Arwen rides to Helms Deep.**

**5) That's all that I have to say for now, so until next time, Bye! or Marisse! for my elvish friends.**


	9. Yolo- I-d rather not

**Hey I'm Back! I know you all want to come at me with pitchforks and fire; but do I got a chapter for you! Also if you want to contact me I now have an e-mail just for my readers and crazy stalkers. Only for FANFICTION use. Contact me iamundomielwifeofestel Now on with it! OH! I don't own James Bond!**

If I thought that this party could get any worse I was wrong. Apollo was walking around shirtless (ewwwww, may I add) waving his YOLO t-shirt around in the air.

Ares was dancing. OK I cannot put the horror in words. He was really getting into the music. His hips were swinging and -oh Gods never ever let me see that again.

A young women with natural blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to me. She looked about my age or younger.

"Hi, I'm Nina," she said.

"I'm Percy." I stuck out my hand for her to shake it.

"So, this is your family," she said.

I nodded, "This is my family."

She took a swig of her coke, and looked around the room, eyes scanning for another god or goddess. Aphrodite saw me, and winked. She got up from her chair, and stalked over.

"You know, I like dance parties, but this is getting out of hand," she whispered in my ear. While gesturing to the shirtless Apollo, she whispered, "Why don't you be the hero and save the day. I'll make Annabeth kiss you."

That really snapped me out of my funk. I decided to be a ninja and rolled across the floor. I picked up the extension cord and pulled it apart. I rolled back to my spot next to Aphrodite.

The lights and music came to a stop. I smiled.

"Who turned off my music?" Apollo asked.

I stood up. "Bond, James Bond," I told him.

Apollo scowled. "I thought we were favorite cousins man!"

I smiled. Annabeth came over to me and squealed. Wait, Annabeth squeal. Not right. At all. She flung her arms around me and kissed me passionately. I obliged happily. When we pulled apart, she shrieked.

"Percy that was like- so amazing!"

She then shook her head and gasped for air.

"Gah! What did that woman do to me?" she asked.

I just laughed. Aphrodite winked at me. Hera just cleared her throat and went back to her conversation with Paul. Aphrodite took another sip of wine. Nina looked at us like we had just grown three heads. I started to laugh again.

"Ewwww did we really have to see that?!" Thalia screamed.

"Talk about a delayed reaction," I muttered.

Athena walked over to us next. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" she yelled.

Me, being the idiot replied, "No m'am."

Her stormy eyes looked like they were going to blow up in my face. "You have ten seconds."

I did not need to be told twice. I ran. Let me just tell you that running away from a pissed off goddess of wisdom and battle strategy is a feeling and terror you never want to experience.

**I know it is short but don't kill me, ok! If my stupid email address will not load, then it is on my profile. Have a nice day y'all!**


End file.
